vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Baymax (Big Hero 6)
|-|Baymax = |-|With Armor = Summary Baymax is the deuteragonist of Disney's 2014 animated feature film, Big Hero 6. He is a healthcare robot and member of the superhero team known as Big Hero 6. Baymax was created by the brilliant Tadashi Hamada as a healthcare providing robot nurse for the citizens of San Fransyoko and his brother, Hiro Hamada. Tadashi's goal in creating Baymax was to help improve healthcare around the world, basically wanting nothing more than to use his creation and genius for the betterment of humanity. To provide him with his programming, and overall personality, Baymax was given a special chip with Tadashi's inscriptions, which makes him the lovable robot he truly is. Without it, he can be conceived as an entirely different being. As programming would have, Baymax is instantly summoned by the sound of distress, and can only deactivate once his current patient states "I am satisfied with my care." Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | 9-A Name: Baymax Origin: Big Hero 6, Disney Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Healthcare Companion, Nurse, Robot, Superhero member of Big Hero 6 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Immortality (Type 6), Genius Intelligence, Electricity Manipulation, Information Analysis, Martial Arts, Homing Attack, Flight, Heat Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Body Control, Healing, Berserk Mode Attack Potency: Athlete level+ (A defibrillator can release around 270 joules of energy) | Small Building level (Easily knocked down metal pillars supporting a large building. Could easily destroy walls and large chunks of debris with his Rocket Fist) Speed: Normal Human | Superhuman with Supersonic reactions (Can react to missiles) and flight speed (Made a sonic boom) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Tadashi stated he could lift 1000 lbs) | Class 5 (Able to lift a cargo shipment container) Striking Strength: Below Average Human Class | Small Building Class Durability: Wall level (Survived falling from a warehouse) | Small Building level (Able to take numerous hits from microbots. His armor broke when a floating building collided into him) Stamina: High (Can last a long time, but must recharged and inflated after too many activities) Range: Standard melee range, several thousand meters with Rocket Fists. Tens of kilometers with scanner (Scanner can quickly scan and locate the whole population of a large city) Standard Equipment: Tadashi's Chip, Hiro's Chip, Rocket Fist Gauntlets Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Has over 10000 medical procedures and knowledgeable in data and is able to download vast amounts of knowledge from the internet in seconds) Weaknesses: Slow and plush in his base form. Unable to harm another human being with just Tadashi's chip, and loses control with just Hiro's chip. Key: Base | Armored Baymax Others Notable Victories: Beast (X-Men Film Series) Beast's profile (Both 9-A versions were used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Legosi (Beastars) Legosi’s Profile (9-A versions were used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Robots Category:Characters Category:Disney Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Flight Users Category:Doctors Category:Healers Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Movie Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Armored Characters Category:Inflation Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Geniuses Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Immortals Category:Heat Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Data Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Berserkers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 10